F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter One
~Anne-Marie~ The room was huge....Black walls with an arching roof so high I believe a giraffe could fit in there easily. There was pillars holding the roof up, with awe-inspiring designs weaving up the sides. Without the furniture, most would say it would look like a palace. Maybe Olympus some would say, the palace of the Greek gods. Some may say Heaven too, as on the walls was painted long weaving patterns, seemed to be made from pure silver. It was air-conditioned and had hundreds I would think, of seats. Like a lecture theater. Up front, on the wall, was a huge screen. It was nothing like I had seen before, but as a country girl, I really hadn't seen much. It looked like it belonged in a spy movie if you really want to know. There was eight people in the room at the moment. Me and five other teenagers, and two adults. One had a mustache and was wearing a pin-striped suit. His hair was gelled back and he had cold, strict eyes. On his suit, was a name-tag. Director Harry Simmons. ''At the start as he had lead us in, he said to call him Mr Simmons. He was up with a microphone in hand, watching and waiting for us to take a seat, each of us wondering the same thing. A lady stood behind us at the door. She has red-orange hair pulled back in a neat, tight bun. Her eyes were watching us, with a seeming knowing and control of the situation. She was wearing a navy dress with white heels. Her nails were manicured, I couldn't tell what type of manicure though. She didn't have a name-tag like Mr Simmons but we had heard her name coming in. ''Nymphadora Cross. She had lead us in with Mr Simmons, and closed the door behind us. The door had confused me really. It was metal, like the rest of the doors we had walked by on the way here, and had a pad, like in those spy movies Mama used to let me watch. The lady, I guess I should call her Ms Cross, put her thumb to the door and then said her name. There had been a beeping sound if I remember correctly. Then she put in a code, full of numbers, letters and symbols. The door had opened with a sound like a spaceship, with the oxygen tanks. We had moved in and then another wooosh sound and the door was closed with a beep. But off topic, we all just stood there, unsure of what to do. I looked at the girl next to me, the only other girl, and wondered what had happened for her to come here. She had long, blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Her nails were manicured and she wore a light layer of makeup. She looked like she had walked out of a runway show, instead of through the twisting streets, over dirty roads, down dark alleys and all in high heels...She was wearing a white leather jacket, and some short jeans. Gucci sunglasses were perched on her head and she looked...Well, she looked perfect really. Compared to me, she was a goddess. I had my hair over my shoulders, a country brown. Nothing beautiful and wavy. Just straight and messy, some would say bed-head like. My hands were scarred and worn from long days I used to work on in the farm. My shoes were dirty runners, holes all over them. My brown eyes were dull, with tired, dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. I was wearing a brown jacket of my fathers, and jeans with boots. A button down t-shirt and an anklet. Nothing big and fancy. All I had been able to get so far... Beside the girl, was four boys. Each of them different. I'm not going to waste time describing them to you, but I can tall you they all shocked me. They looked so..So normal. Again, I wondered why they were here. Had they lost their family too? Were they all alone? Did they do something and get taken away, with no explanation except a couple of letters? I don't know yet... "Stop day-dreaming girl! Get to your seat!" Came a voice from the front, where Mr Simmons stood staring at me. I jumped in shock and squeaked in embarrassment as I saw everyone staring at me from where they had taken their seats. The blond girl was snickering behind her hand and I blushed. Ducking my head down, I scurried to a seat at the end of the row. "Very good." Mr Simmons said to me with his microphone."Now I am sure, you are all a bit confused, so let me start to explain." We all looked at him, forgetting my day-dreaming moment, a few seconds earlier. When Ms Cross had collected us, she gave no explanation. Only a few letters and words. ''Welcome to F.E.A.R., where your talents come to shine. ''We had all asked questions, well the others had, I was too shy to I guess. Ms Cross hadn't answered any of them, leading us with swift steps. Learning that now all would be explained excited us. All our questions, worries and thoughts would be answered. I was so happy someone was finally telling me things, things I needed to know. I sat up straighter in my seat. "Finally sir!" A boy from my right called out in a joking voice. The others laughed and Mr Simmons let a small smile through. I had thought he was one of those no-nonsense guys so I guess I was wrong. Maybe first impressions weren't all that true as Mama had told me they were. "Quiet now please. Before I start, I would just like to say, welcome to F.E.A.R!" Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott Category:Collaboration Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure